The Indecisive Teenage Vampire
by cubillos
Summary: Erica likes Benny. But she also likes Rory at the same time. Will this indecisive teenage vampire find a way to reach her conclusion on who she likes more? If so knowing is half of the problem solved, but do they reciprocate the feelings for her?


**Warning the following fan fiction may contain content that probably is not suited to a younger audience. You've been warned. Reader, viewer, whatever you want to call it is advised. Oh I don't own MBAV because if I did then why would I state this is a fan-made story in the first place. **

**Chapter 1: The Indecisive teenager, and the broken Vampire.**

**Erica's POV**

I was swiftly pondering on who did I like more who should I date Benny or Rory while walking to the park to clear my mind and get a clear answer .

I didn't know who I like more Rory is funny, light hearted, and at least seems he be faithful but these days he seems to go off with other people.

Which I guess is a good thing that side of him kind of creeps me out a little bit. Then there is Benny who is smarter than Rory and seems to get the bigger picture than he does.

He is polite, and it is easier to talk to him on personal level. Then the bad things were Benny seems to be a want to be Casanova or something of the sort and create a winner take all and build a harem of sort while I am just another façade. But then again he seems to have mature quite a lot since the last time he flirted with other girls besides me were like over a year ago.

Also he is human so he will surely die before me. But I could always return to a human or make him a fledgling. Rory is too dense for his own good, and it seems whenever I talked to him I feel like I am talking to a little kid.

But that isn't a bad thing as well because he'll eventually become mature I mean like Benny he is improving his flaw .He is really forgetful.

But it can be controlled I guess. Man it is hard to choose between the two. Man I even weighed out strengths and weaknesses. I guess it wouldn't be bad to toss a penny.

It solve problems and not give me much of a headache. I check purse and try to find my wallet and see if have any money left over. I shuffle through my purse checking for money. Oh I'm pretty sure had money somewhere in this bag. What left me broke…

A week ago…

"Honey where are you going?" my mother had asked. "Oh to Farms and Noble to get the new Dusk Graphic novel that will be officially released in a couple of hours.

If I don't get it now it'll be sold out mom" I replied. "Fine but if you need money later don't crawling back to me" mom exclaimed and with you will regret this by next week look. "I won't regret this" I said. "I never said that honey" mom had stated.

At Farms and noble…

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha you got love Vampire powers its makes things getting much easier. I reach for the first graphic novel and started flitting away and thought to myself I can walk away with the novel and no one will ever notice that I stole it.

As I flitted towards the door security had stop me. "Just because you're a vampire doesn't give you the right to be above the law. I'll let you go with a little fee and next time if I ever catch you doing this I'll report to the vampire council" the security said.

"How much?" I ask. "Well that depends if you're willing to pay your fee another way. " security says. "Ok money it is" I said. "I was joking" the security says. "How much?" I ask again.

"All of it" the security said. "Excuse me" I said. "Of your money that is, of course" the security says. "Fine then" I start giving my money to the security guard. "Oh and by the way you made the right decision, by complying I'm one of the strongest in the vampire council's guard" the security said.

"More like a friend of Jesse's thank you very much" I whispered. "Hey I heard that" the security guard said.

Jesse POV:

Jesse sneezes and says "Damn is it even possible for a vampire to get sick."

Back to reality…

"Erica what-cha doing" Benny did while standing too close for comfort with those eyes of his that made me melt a little inside. I can't show weakness, I got act tough, or else that son of a bitch will think I'm weak. "Oh I am enjoying the view in front of me" I said coldly. "You mean me" Benny said. "No of course not don't get to cocky now. Where friends and all but I don't think I'm that interested in you?" I said. I just screw myself from a relationship.

Erica's fantasy:

Shit maybe this is a sign of fate I should go out with Rory instead. Yeah that might be it. I wasn't meant Benny anyway I mean he is a human anyway. Besides at least Rory I can spend an entirety with my beloved Rory.

End of Erica's fantasy

"I know that, isn't this our little routine, I say something perverted then you kick me" Benny said. "I guess" I said. "You've been acting strangely lately Erica.

Is it because you have fallen for me" Benny said. " No I… have… not fallen for you" I said. "I was joking" Benny said. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Picking some stuff for grandma. Now tell me why you're really here" Benny asked.

"I was thinking of hanging out with Sarah" I said. "Ok" Benny told me. "Oh hey do you by any chance have spare change I can use "I ask. " I'm not a portable Bells Fargo's" Benny said.

"Alright" I said. "Joking of course you can have change" Benny said. "Thanks Ben you're a life saver. I really owe you one this time "I said." "How much do you need" Benny ask.

Um it would be silly if ask for only one cent. I'll just ask for 76 cents. "76 cents' said. Benny gave three quarters and one penny to me.

"Thanks" I remark. "You're welcome, and see you around." Benny remark and left. I sighed and went towards a clear area.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if I were turn back in to human. Shit when I thought I stick to Rory.

All the frustration started to build up in me again. A few minutes I wanted to go out with Rory, now I want be with Benny. Damn it I need put an end to this.

I put the seventy-five cents in my pocket. And I got the penny out and tried to put an end to this conflict once and for all. I was determine to see this through. I exert a lot of force when I toss the coin in the air where the penny sprung to the sky and kept going up.

I stared and the sky the penny never came down. Does vampire powers have the ability to defy the law of gravity on other objects. After a couple minutes I gave up, maybe I'll have decide on my own.

I walked away and decide to go Sunbucks and discuss my boy troubles with Sarah.

Extra: what happen to the penny?

The penny had sprung to the sky and rose new heights. Reaching the stratosphere were it had hit Jesse in the left cornea. Jesse reached the penny from his left eye and grabbed and put it in his pocket. His eye started to heal.

**Author's note: Please like favorite, follow, and review. This is most likely will be taken down by me but for now I'll keep it up. **


End file.
